Powerful Swans
by T1gerCat
Summary: "Why can't I read any of your minds?" Edward asked his eyes going pitch black from trying to unlock our brains. "Because we don't want you to" Was the only reply he got. Who said Bella Swan was an open book for him to read?
1. Intro

Powerful Swans

Intro – The kidnapping

The car sped down the highway towards to Sacramento. The two teenage passengers were trying not to fall asleep on the empty highway.

The older girl behind the wheel pushed a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear and pressed down the paddle harder pushing the bright yellow VW classic bug to reach the city harder so they could get some sleep. She threw a side glance to the younger girl in the passenger seat that was already asleep, her face hidden behind a thick curtain of beach blond hair.

"Aw Bells, you can sleep through everything"

She joked and yawned herself. As she took the turn for Fruitridge road she noticed a large black van turning behind her. She had seen the same van twice since they left Phoenix. Once while Bella drove leaving Phoenix and the second right as they pulled to Stokton. Biting her bottom lip she reached for her green purse lodged between the seats and grabbed her phone. Pressing '3' she held the phone to her ear pressing the gas pedal harder.

"Hello, this is Sheriff Swan. If this is an emergency call the station"

"Hey dad, it's Emma. We just entered Sacramento but I think someone is following us. I may be going crazy but I've seen the same black van twice so far. Could you run the plates for me please? A-C-G-8-0-9-5 I think they're from Washington State. Love you"

Snapping the phone shut she set to put it in the front pocket of her jeans but the black van sped and hit her bumper.

"What the hell?"

seventeen year old Bella woke up suddenly and glanced at her sister. Her deep brown eyes widened in far. Eighteen year old Emmanuella, Emma as she preferred, was freaked out as well but was doing her best to keep the car in a straight line as the black van kept on hitting them from behind again and again, her emerald green eyes flicking to the rearview mirror.

Bella sat straighter snapping her seatbelt close as Emma kept swerving trying not to let the black van come up to her side. Bella grabbed her own phone from the glove department and dialed 911.

"Someone is trying to push us out of the road, we're at... NO!"

She screamed. One extra hard thrust from the van had been enough to kill the engine of the classic Bug and now the van had pulled up to the side and front of their car.

"oh crap!"

Emma tried to remain calm as Bella looked scared out of her wits and light blue bubble was now engulfing her younger sister. Two hooded figures with ski masks jumped from the van and tore open the car doors.

"Bella"

"Emma"

Both girls shouted as the two large figures grabbed them each from their elbows. Thug#1 tried to grab Bella but was unable to touch her die to her bubble and thug#2 began bleeding from his mouth, eyes and ears the moment he grabbed Emma. A third thug jumped from the van and backhanded Emma hard enough for her to fall back and hit her head. Bella screamed again and seeing her now fallen sister her bubble was gone allowing thug#1 to grab and toss her in the van where thug#3 was tying Emma. Then he jumped in the drivers seat and drove off leaving thug#2 laying dead in the middle of the street.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_

It was some time before Emma opened her eyes slowly. the van was smoothly speeding and thug#3 in with them seemed fast asleep if the earth shaking snoring was anything to go by. Twisting her head around she saw Bella being tossed near the side door of the van, blood trailing slowly from her nose.

Seeing her baby sister hurt, she began to seethe with anger.

Her own hands were tied behind her back as well as her ankles. As she seethed she felt the rope around her elbows and wrists begin to dissolve as if she had thrown acid on it. Groaning softly she sat up and untied her legs. Crawling to her sister, she pushed Bella's beach blond tresses out of her forehead and untied her. Before tapping Bella's cheeks softly

"Elle?"

Bella whispered the childhood nickname of her sister. Emma nodded planting a smile on her lips.

"We need to get out of here Belle. Can you move?"

She whispered using Bella's nickname. Twisting her limps Bella nodded and crouched up to a seating position before reaching to quietly open the sliding door just as the van passed the welcoming sign to Seattle

"How did we reach Seattle so fast?"

Bella wondered whispering.

"Beats me. we jump and run for our lives"

"One, two, three"

On three Bella pulled the side door completely open and jumped out of the van, rolling down the hill and ran tripping and slipping every now and then until she reached the tree line. Exhaling heavily she turned to look for her sister but Emma was nowhere to be found. looking back on the road she saw thug#3 pull Emma inside with one arm wrapped around her slender throat and the other planted on her head until Emma lost her senses

"I love you Belle"

Bella heard her sister's voice inside her head for the last time, watching as the van drove off quickly. Wiping the tears off her pale cheeks Bella began to run as fast as she could until she reached the city of Seattle and with shaking legs she grabbed hold of the first cop she saw on a busy looking junction street.

"Please help me"

She whispered with tears filling her eyes

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_

When Charlie returned home from a very long shift at work his first instinct was to grab a beer and plop to his favorite armchair to watch a rerun of the game.

That was until he saw the blinking light of the answering machine.

"Hey dad, its Emma. We just entered Sacramento but I think someone is following us. I may be going crazy but I've seen the same black Van twice so far. Could you run the plates for me please? A-C-G-8-0-9-5 I think they're from Washington state. Love you"

the scared tone of his older daughter had him grabbing the computer to run the plates Emma gave him and his phone to call them. Neither daughter answered the phone and he knew both daughters would walk over fire to answer their phones.

According to the answer he got from the goverment site the plates were non-existant. What he did find out was that the classic bug he had bought Emma for her highschool graduation was totaled on the side of the road along with a dead guy.

No sign of his daughters.

Grabbing his cruiser keys he all but ran out of the house calling a few friends he had in the FBI in the Seattle Department.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_

Only two hours later he found Bella in torn clothes upset but calm. She had seen the face of thug#1 but his face was not known in the FBI. Charlie asked his friends to be on the lookout for the thug, the van and Emma.

Meanwhile Bella went to a hair salon. If Emma wasn't going to be here, she would do her best to leave her Renee-self behind and be the Bella she was meant to be.


	2. The truth tends to come out

Chapter 1 – The truth tends to come out

"You brought a snack?"

Laurent asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward. Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left Bella, his nostrils still wide. Just as he seemed ready to pounce he began convulsing and blood was pouring from his lips as venom trailed from the corners of his eyes as if he was crying.

"What is going on?"

Victoria snarled but at the moment her lips parted in a snarl blood began to spill out and she felt her body strength leave her. Bella felt a smile build on her lips as a figure stepped into the clearing from the side.

"You have no idea"

"You have no idea"

Bella and the newcomer scoffed at the same time. Bella's lips formed a wide smile pushing her way through the protective wall of Cullens to stand proud in the front just as the figure on the other side of the clearing walked closer.

The figure extended her right arm forwards her long fingers forming a fist slowly. Suddenly she opened her fist and both James and Victoria fell to the ground, on their knees, able to breathe again since the blood was gone from their mouths.

"BOO"

The newcomer said at them. Without a backwards glance Laurent, Victoria and James run off creating a nice cool breeze.

"And you are?"

Esme asked the newcomer taking in her deep brown hair, striking emerald eyes and the face she shared with the girl Edward had brought on their game as his date.

"Elle"

Bella whispered and took off running for the older sister. Emma smiled a genuine smile and opened her arms to welcome her sister and the two engulfed each other in a tight embrace.

"I thought I lost you"

"Never"

The older version of Bella whispered holding her sister close. With a smile she lifted her face to face the Cullens.

"I'm Emmanuella Anne Swan. You can call me Emma"

She introduced herself. At their slack jawed expressions she lifted an eyebrow towards Bella.

"I can explain"

The younger girl hastened to appease her. they both had heard the La Push legends millions of times when they were little and she knew her older sister had come to the correct conclusion about the Cullens just like she herself had done earlier in that same month.

"You can and you will. After we bring your hair to its normal color. There is room for only one brunette in this family"

She opted for humor as she pulled gently one of her sister's strands of hair. Bella chuckled

"How did you escape?"

She asked regarding the maroon colored short dress with the 'T' on the left breast her sister wore and the light grey hoodie with the same symbol.

"A group of other kids escaped today. Everyone ran after them and I used

It as a diversion to run away myself"

"Where were you Elle?"

"I'll tell you and Dad at the same time, the fireworks will be massive"

Emma replied throwing cautious looks at the vampires surrounding them. The only reassuring thing about them, besides her sister's obvious trust, was their golden eyes.

Seeing Emma's scrutiny, Bella turned to look at the Cullens herself to see them observe them. Both Bella and Emma blushed under their looks.

"Why can't I read either of your minds?"

Edward asked aloud.

"Because we don't want you to"

Bella replied cheekily. She could feel the tiny Renee inside her being born again just by standing next to her more Charlie-like sister. As for Emma she couldn't help but think that it may have been better if Bella had been with her. She may have been kidnapped to be taken to Tower Prep but she could help but admitting that the help she had gotten on how to use and utilize her special ability had been amazing. If Bella had been with her, she would have learned a lot on how to access and use her shield as well.

Bella took Emma's hand and brought her closer to the Cullens wanting to introduce them. It was bad enough she never told Edward she has a sister or that her sister was kidnapped but she wanted them to know each other.

"This is my sister Emma. Emma this is Edward and his family"

"I am Carlisle; this is my wife Esme and our children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice"

When Alice heard her name, she had a vision once again. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she began trembling a little.

"What is going on with her?"

Emma asked Bella

"She's getting a vision"

Esme answered. With a gasp Alice's eyes focused again on Bella this time, her face a mask of sorrow. Edward shook his head

"Bella, I'm so sorry, love"

Edward said quietly.

"Charlie is dead. I saw someone shooting at him at Newton's"

If Alice could cry she would.

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

Bella growled. Edward looked surprise at her sudden growth of a backbone now she was once again with her sister.

"I'll drive you"

Emmett declared and picking one sister in each arm, much like cradling a pair of babies, he took off running to his massive jeep where he deposited the sisters before breaking all rules as he drove fast, down the mountain, into the town and to the store featuring a large grizzly bear on her back legs.

"Tacky"

Emma commented under her breath. Sarcasm was a great way to let a few emotions out for her. Parking quickly under the streetlights they all flinched as they heard a gunshot and soon they watched as thug#1 that had kidnapped the girls two months ago ran from the store.

"Got him"

Emmett said and using his massive strength he pinned the man to the ground. Emma was about to tell him to be wary of the thug's abilities but thought better off it when she saw the thug had lost consciousness after being used by the massive vampire as an ottoman. Running inside the store they saw Mike fallen on his side near the back of the store. He didn't seem to be bleeding though, probably just fainted, and Charlie in front of the counter lying in a pool of his own blood.

Bella and Emma knelt on either side of him, held one of his hands each and raising the other above his wounds they used their powers to save their father.

Bella's fear for Charlie's life allowed her to shield his wounds so no more blood could be lost as Emma controlled his blood to move normally inside his veins stopping all clotting. Slowly under their combined powers Charlie began using his own and his wounds were healed. His eyes fluttered open and he saw his daughters side by side.

"Em? You're home, you're both home"

He whispered as tears flew from his eyes. Resisting the urge to roll their eyes the swan daughters hugged their father tightly. One fleeting thought traveled in belle's mind. Why had no Cullens follow them?

Charlie needed a real doctor!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_

"Where the hell have you been Emma?"

Charlie all but growled as his daughters followed him into their living room.

"Not far"

Emma hedged. She had never been able to withstand Charlie's 'break suspect' stare.

"I wasn't kidnapped"

She said quietly.

"Yes, we were!"

Bella exclaimed, Emma pursued her lips

"Remember mom's talk about some Prep school she wanted to get you in and some undergrad college to send me?"

Bella nodded thoughtfully

"Yes"

"What prep and under-grad schools?"

Charlie shouted

"Well, she got us in. They were supposed to take us from home but your shield protected us both so they had to do it manually"

Emma shrugged. Charlie's eyes glowered

"That's why she refused to file a missing person's report on you Em"


	3. Where it all ends

Chapter 2 – Epilogue – Where all ends tie

"Do you Charles Swan; take Leanne Whispers, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

The priest asked.

"I do"

Charlie said looking at the soft blue eyes of Leanne or Whisper, as she was commonly known, sliding their wedding ring on her finger.

"Do you Leanne Whispers, take Charles Swan, too love and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

The priest asked.

"I do"

Whisper said with a bright smile on her ruby red lips before planting a big kiss on Charlie's that made both his daughters wince and avert their eyes.

The two had met when Bella decided she wanted to learn how to use her power better and opted to go to the same undergrad program of Tower instead of any other college with her sister. Charlie had enrolled the girls himself.

During Bella's time there, her relationship with Edward had slowly died out for a while as the two took the time to truly get to know each other before it grew again in a deep friendship and slowly evolved to love.

The seventh headmaster had been surprised when Emma walked into his office flanked with vampires in each side all but demanding a job there the day she graduated and now, six years later Emma wore the tag 'Headmistress' proudly.

The first thing she did was to unplug the woman that everyone knew as Whisper from the mainframe and allow her to live her life. Charlie had offered to take Whisper, or Leanne as her real name was, to Forks to show her how life was as she had spent her entire life hooked up in a machine. When Leanne came back to be the Vice-Headmistress as a way to keep Whisper alive she was in love with Charlie and it wasn't long before she began leaving the weekends to be with him.

When Bella decided to turn into a vampire in order to be with Edward forever they came clean to Charlie.

He shrugged it off after a reminded he'd set Edward on fire if and when he ever hurt his daughter.

After all it wasn't like he would die first, his healing ability made him almost immortal and he could still get grandchildren from Emma as he kept jokingly commenting every time she was in the same room with a man.

Any man.

Emma took it in stride but nobody missed the small smile that would appear to her lips or the furtive look she'd exchange with Coach History.

"Now, off you go pop some kids"

Bella stage whispered to Emma during the wedding party when Emma stopped dancing with Coach History

"So you can go eat them?"

Emma threw back. She knew her sister was a vegan but poking fun was always nice. Pursuing her lips in fake anger Bella caused a slight wind to knock Emma back. Smirking Emma made the clear sky drop a few drops of rain straight to Bella's eyes. Gasping Bella commanded a strong wind to ruffle and raise Emma's turquoise bridesmaid dress. Laughing Emma made the drops of rain fall harder on Bella's identical dress.

"Girls five minutes"

Charlie called out in his most commanding tone just like he always did when they were little. Both girls stopped immediately pouting.

"We're never going to outgrow him, are we?"

Emma asked in a mock-sad tone.

"Nope"

Bella replied in the same tone. Looking at each other the two sisters were unable to keep their pouting expressions and broke to crazy laughter.

Their lives would never be normal but normal is overrated, isn't it?

The end 


End file.
